ANGEL 6x03 Never
by BatWriter
Summary: The third episode in my season 6. As Angel asks for Buffy's help Spike awakens in a perfect world.


6x03 Never  
  
TEASER  
INT. Airplane  
  
Close up on Angel.  
  
Angel: It's been a long journey and there have been a few battles along the way. But I'm here now. I know we've had our differences since the whole Wolfram And Hart thing. but I have an army to face and I really need your help. I know you don't consider me trustworthy anymore. But you know me. Can't you just look past all that and help me?  
  
Camera still on Angel  
  
Spike: (os) Uhhhh.... No.  
  
Angel: God damn it Spike.  
  
The camera Pulls back to reveal Angel and Spike playing Risk. Faith and Lorne are playing as well.  
  
Spike: Sorry Nancy I already made a deal with the Jolly green demon.  
  
Angel: With Lorne? What could Lorne possibly have to offer you? Look at him, his empire's decimated.  
  
Spike: How about a chance to kick your ass.  
  
Angel: Fine. Faith, you and I will team up, take them down together.  
  
Faith: Sorry A, but have you looked at your army lately?  
  
Angel: Fine. it's a stupid game anyway.  
  
He gets up and walks away.  
  
Spike: How bout Candyland then. That's a little bit more on your level isn't it?  
  
Angel: We have more important things to do. Like figuring out what we're gonna say to Buffy.  
  
Spike: Your right let's practice. Illaryia You be Buffy.  
  
Illaryia cocks her head at spike and stares at him questionably.  
  
Spike: Ooookay. Lorne you be Buffy.  
  
Lorne raises his eyebrows.  
  
Faith: Oooh! Can I be Buffy?! I'm sure I can find a stick to wedge up my ass.  
  
Angel: Guys this is serious.  
  
Faith: Hey I was being serious.  
  
Angel looks at her disapprovingly.  
  
Faith: Alright, Alright.  
  
Spike: (To Faith) So Buffy, guess what. It turns out I'm not really dead afterall.  
  
Faith: That's great cause I haven't had a decent screw in a few days.  
  
Angel watches with eyes buldging.  
  
Spike: But I thought you and the Immortal were locked in an everlasting embrace of hot sweaty lovemaking.  
  
Faith: The keyword there is Immortal Spikey. I like my guys a little deader than that. (turns to Angel) Isn't that right Lover.  
  
Angel: You guys Really suck, ya know that?  
  
MAIN TITLES  
  
David Boreanez as ANGEL  
James Marsters as SPIKE  
Amy Acker as ILLARYIA  
Andy Hallet as LORNE  
Eliza Dushku as FAITH  
And  
D.B. Woodside as ROBIN WOOD  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INT. AIRPLANE.  
  
Faith and Robin sit next to each other in the back of the plane. Lorne is reading a cosmo magazine and sipping a cocktail. Illaryia is carefully studying a bag of airline peanuts. Angel is gazing straight ahead as spike sits next to him.  
  
Spike: Hey, about before-  
  
Angel: It's okay. Really. We haven't had any laughs in a while. It's good to know we can still do that.  
  
Spike: Ya know it ain't always gonna be like this. (Angel looks unconvinced) We get to Buffy, she brings in the calvary, we kill us an unholy army and then celebrate by getting ripped and napping for three days straight.  
  
Angel: I'm not so sure.  
  
Spike: Fine, forget the napping, but we gotta get smashed.  
  
Angel: You really think that'll be the end of it?  
  
Spike: Well....Yeah.  
  
Angel: I've been fighting Wolfram and Hart for over five years now. Everytime I think I've made some headway it turns out I've just taken two steps back. Beat Holland Manners and that bald headed creep Nathan steps in. Got ridda him and in comes linwood. Linwood comes down with a case of marie antwanette syndrome and in steps lilah. Lilah gets stabbed and I take over-  
  
Spike: And the point of this would be?  
  
Angel: Everytime I think I have them beat, they just have someone else ready to step in. Who's to say if we beat this army Wolfram and Hart won't have something else waiting for us?  
  
Spike: Hey did you happen to see the size of that army? We take em out and that's gotta put one hell of a dent in wolfram and Hart.  
  
Angel: Maybe...  
  
Spike: It will. You'll see.  
  
The two sit in silence for a bit. Spike looks to his left and picks up two mini bottles of rum. He extends one to Angel.  
  
Spike: Wanna try and get drunk again?  
  
Angel turns to Spike:  
  
Angel: Okay.  
  
He takes the bottle.  
  
The camera cuts to Faith and Robin. Robin is staring at Spike.  
  
Faith: Hey. (beat) hey!  
  
Robin turns to Faith.  
  
Robin: Hmm? Sorry.  
  
Faith: Hey, I know this ain't easy but-  
  
Robin: Oh no, it's a walk in the park. I'm flying in a plane with the vampire who murdered my mother in order to get Buffy to help him.  
  
Faith: Look he-  
  
Robin: Please don't give me any of that soul crap again.  
  
Faith: Souls do make a difference.  
  
Robin: No they don't. You telling me he ain't the guy who killed my mother just cause he has a soul?  
  
Faith: yeah, that's what I'm saying.  
  
Robin: It doesn't make any difference.  
  
Faith: Yeah well, now that you've met Angel, why don't you meet Angelus, then we'll see if you still think it makes a difference.  
  
Robin: I just don't wanna have to work with him anymore than I have to.  
  
Faith: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Robin: Oh please. You don't think I know what your thinking? You talk about Angel like he's the second coming or something. Now he shows up with half his crew wiped out? Don't tell me your not thinking about joining team Angel.  
  
Faith: So, maybe I am. What's that gotta do with you and Spike?  
  
Robin: Well....Where you go....I go.  
  
Camera cuts to Lorne and Illaryia.  
  
Illaryia sits with both hands gripped tight to the arm rests. The plane shakes and she glances around nervously.  
  
Lorne: You okay smurfett?  
  
Illaryia: I am fine.  
  
Lorne: You sure cause you're starting to look more green than blue. In fact you get any greener people are gonna start thinking we're related.  
  
Illaryia: I told you I am fine.  
  
The plane suddenly shakes violently. Illaryia Gasps.  
  
Lorne: Oh my God, you're afraid of flying.  
  
Illaryia: I fear nothing.  
  
Lorne: Look at you. You're shaking.  
  
Illaryia: I am not shaking. And I am not Afraid of flying. I just...Do not enjoy the experience.  
  
Lorne: Right, If we were meant to fly then we'd have wings and all that.  
  
Illaryia: I did have wings.  
  
Lorne: Maybe you should head to the head.  
  
Illaryia: The head?  
  
Lorne: The bathroom. You look like you're about to boot.  
  
Illaryia: Boot?  
  
Lorne: You know. Boot, toss your cookies, hurl, chunder, puke, barf...  
  
The camera cuts to Angel and Spike.  
  
Angel: It doesn't bother you?  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Angel: That She doesn't trust us.  
  
Spike: First of all she doesn't trust you. She doesn't even know I'm alive. But a....yeah. It'd bother me if she didn't trust me anymore. Took me a long time to earn that trust.  
  
Angel: It bothers me a lot. After everything we've been through together how could she think I'd turn against good.  
  
Spike: Power corrupts mate. And she knows it. She's experienced it first hand. When Willow got her taste of power she nearly destroyed the world. I wasn't there to see it but Buffy told me about it. It was bad. Sweet innocent willow going all big bad like that. If she could turn dark, then anyone could. Or at least that's what Buffy probably thinks.  
  
Angel: Probably. (Pause) Wait a minute! Willow tried to destroy the world?!  
  
Spike: Oh yeah. Tried to burn everything down.  
  
Angel: When was this?  
  
Spike: Bout Two years ago. Xander stopped her.  
  
Angel: Xander saved the world?  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Angel: From Evil willow?  
  
Spike: From evil willow.  
  
Angel: And willow went evil because?  
  
Spike: Cause a Warren.  
  
Angel: Who's Warren?  
  
Spike: Robot boy.  
  
Angel: Willow tried to destroy the world because of a robot boy?  
  
Spike: No, because he shot Tara.  
  
Angel: Now who's Tara?  
  
Spike: Willows Girlfriend.  
  
Angel: Willow's gay?!  
  
Spike: Little bit.  
  
Angel: How come Buffy never tells me these things?  
  
Spike: I recon it's cause she don't like you.  
  
All of the sudden Illaryia runs past them with her hand over her mouth.  
  
Angel looks at his watch.  
  
Angel: We should be landing in five minutes, we really should think about what we're going to say.  
  
Spike: You mean what you're going to say. I'm still not so sure I want her to know I'm alive....yet.  
  
Angel: So hang back.  
  
Spike: I intend to.  
  
Angel: Good.  
  
Spike: Good. You think, I'm gonna empty my reserves before landing.  
  
Spike gets up and heads toward the bathroom. Robin heads over and sits in front of Angel. He just stares at him.  
  
Angel: Something on your mind?  
  
Robin: How do you do it?  
  
Angel: Keep going in the face of such adversity? That's kinda easy to explain.  
  
Robin: Work with Spike?  
  
Angel: Oh. Well... That's not easy to explain.  
  
Robin: You know about our history right?  
  
Angel: Yeah, I do. I'm surprised you haven't killed him.  
  
Robin: Me too. I've talked to Buffy a lot about you and Spike. I know about things between you. So how do you do it?  
  
Angel: There's two reasons I put up with him. One: I really don't have a choice. I need as many people as I can get right now and he's a good fighter. And two: I sort of owe it to myself.  
  
Robin: How so?  
  
Angel: He's my responsibility. I sired Drusilla, she sired Spike. Whatever he does is my fault. And I have to look at him in a different light now that he has a soul. If I didn't then I'd be a hypocrite. A soul is a powerful thing. You just don't realize it until you lose it and get it back. It makes us who we are. He's still a dick, but he's a dick that's saved the world. That's not the Spike I used to know.  
  
Robin: Looks like we're landing.  
  
Angel: Looks like.  
  
EXT: AIRFIELD – NIGHT  
  
Angel and the gang are standing outside the plane stretching.  
  
Robin: I just called base, they're sending a car. Should be here in five minutes.  
  
Lorne: Well, while we wait I'll just take Illaryia here to the gift shop and get her some pepto-bismol.  
  
Illaryia: Pep-to-bis-mal?  
  
Lorne: Trust me right now you'll love it.  
  
They start off.  
  
Angel: Don't take too long.  
  
Lorne: (OS) No worries.  
  
Spike: I'm gonna go find a newsstand and get some smokes.  
  
He leaves.  
  
Angel: (Sarcastic) Hurry back.  
  
Faith: Let's just wait out front for the car.  
  
Angel: Right.  
  
INT- AIRPORT NEWSTAND  
  
Spike: I told you I don't have any Italian money. But this twenty is worth like a couple hundred bucks here, right?  
  
The stand owner is about to reply when 12 demons walk up behind Spike. He sees them and runs away.  
  
Spike: That's right! You go run and get your manager!  
  
He Sniffs the air.  
  
Spike: Say, what's that smell then.  
  
He turns around and comes face to face with the demons.  
  
Spike: Oh. Don't suppose you're here for a paper are you?  
  
ACT BREAK  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INT- AIRPORT NEWSTAND  
  
The scene is exactly as we left it.  
  
Bax: We've Been waiting for you Vampire. We were beginning to think you weren't going to show.  
  
Spike: Yeah well....I wasn't...going to show, but you know what they say. The show must go on.  
  
The demon leader growls in response.  
  
Spike: Didn't like that one, eh? Kay, how bout this: Two vampires and an Ethros demon walk into a bar-  
  
Bax: Where are they?  
  
Spike: Who?  
  
Bax: Your friends.  
  
Spike looks generally confused and thinks for a moment.  
  
Spike: Oh, you mean team Angel. Yeah well.... Sod off ya big poof.  
  
Bax: Grab him.  
  
The other demons advance on Spike. In return he grabs a stack of newspapers and slams it into the closest demon. The demon falls back into another giving Spike a gap to escape. Taking advantage, Spike darts out the gap and twirls around, fists raised, ready for a fight.  
  
Spike: Come on then! I'll trounce the lot of you.  
  
Suddenly Spike begins to tremble. He begins swaying as he hears a voice in his head. The voice echoes in his brain.  
  
Voice: It is almost time...almost Time.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Voice: soon. Soon.  
  
Spike: What's goin on?  
  
Deek: What the hell's he talking about?  
  
Voice: wait. Wait.  
  
Spike's eyes roll back into his head and he collapses  
  
Deek: That was kinda a let down.  
  
Bax: Pick him up.  
  
Bax takes off and the other demons pick up Spike and carry after him.  
  
Voice: Soon. Wait....  
  
INT. MEETING ROOM  
  
Buffy, Giles, Xander, and Andrew are sitting around a large wooden table. Giles gets up and begins to pace.  
  
Buffy: We're still not getting anywhere Giles.  
  
Giles: Then we go over it again.  
  
Andrew: Giles is right. It's Jedi Philosophy. If you can't go forward go back.  
  
Giles: Yes, thank you Andrew.  
  
Xander: I thought Jedi Philosophy was Action through inaction.  
  
Andrew: There are more than one set of Jediisms.  
  
Xander: Jediisms?  
  
Andrew: That's what they're called.  
  
Xander: They are not.  
  
Andrew: Are Too.  
  
Giles and Buffy are looking back and forth at each other. Buffy rolls her eyes as giles begins cleaning his glasses.  
  
Xander: Where'd you hear that?  
  
Andrew: Um...The new revenge of the Sith Trailer.  
  
Xander: (Excited) You saw that?! Oh man, How cool was it when General Grevious-  
  
Andrew: Oh I totally know what you're going to say.  
  
Giles: Enough!  
  
Xander and Andrew: Sorry.  
  
Giles: We have a serious situation here. We know some powerful Darkness is occurring somewhere in L.A. That is what we do know. What we don't know is what that darkness is or what it's agenda is.  
  
Xander: Isn't Willow due back with the info from our L.A. Source?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, and lets hope she found something.  
  
Andrew: Maybe we should call-  
  
Buffy: No. For all we know, Angel's behind this dark power.  
  
Xander: If that's the case, which by the way I'm hoping it is cause then we may finally get to kill him, what's he up to?  
  
EXT. OFFICE BUILDING  
  
Angel and Company are getting out of the car and staring in awe at the building.  
  
Angel: This is your headquarters?  
  
Robin: Be it ever so humble...  
  
Faith: I still say we should have waited for Spike.  
  
Angel: When Spike wants to stop hiding from Buffy, he'll show up. I'm sure he was following us the whole ride.  
  
Robin: I didn't smell anything foul.  
  
Faith Elbows him.  
  
Angel: (to robin) Ya know, I'm really starting to like you.  
  
Faith: Hey back off, he's taken.  
  
She pulls him to her and they enter the building. Lorne comes up next to Angel With Illaryia in tow.  
  
Lorne: You ready for this.  
  
Angel: No. Let's do it.  
  
They enter the building.  
  
INT. MEETING ROOM  
  
Willow enters the room and tosses a folder on the table.  
  
Willow: Recon's in.  
  
Giles: Thank god, the meeting was starting to descend into an argument about which star wars villain was the best.  
  
Willow: You're kidding?  
  
Giles; I know, quite ridiculous. Everyone knows it was Boba Fett.  
  
Buffy: What do we have?  
  
Willow: Almost nothing.  
  
Buffy: Almost?  
  
Willow: No one seems to notice anything odd going on in L.A. But there is a rumor about some demon gang or something.  
  
Xander: A Demon gang? Wait, let me guess. Hell's Angels?  
  
Willow: Also there was an earth quake.  
  
Buffy: In L.A.? Not that weird Will.  
  
Willow: But it is. Only one spot was affected by the quake.  
  
Giles: One spot?  
  
Willow: A building.  
  
Xander: What building?  
  
Willow: the Address is...eleven thirty-two Spring street.  
  
Andrew: Uh-oh.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Xander: You know the place?  
  
Andrew: Wolfram And Hart.  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
Willow: I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. It might not be Angel. Just cause-  
  
Buffy: No, Angel.  
  
They all turn to where buffy is looking. Standing there is Angel.  
  
Angel: Hey Buffy.  
  
INT. BEDROOM - MORNING  
  
The camera shows an aerial view of spike in bed. He is shirtless and starting to come to.  
  
Voice: Soon...Soon...  
  
Spike: (Muttering) Soon.  
  
His eyes bolt open and he sits up taking note of his surroundings.  
  
Spike: Oooookay.  
  
The camera cuts to a bunch of different shots of the bedroom revealing a typical bedroom, before coming back to Spike. He looks over on the nightstand and finds a half empty pack of cigarettes and an open flask. He picks up the flask and sniffs it.  
  
Spike: Bourbon? If this is how those demon blokes treat their hostages I would've gone along willingly. Wait. I did go along willingly. I passed out. Why?  
  
Buffy: (OS) Did you say something honey?  
  
Buffy walks into the room and Spike Jumps out of bed wide eyed.  
  
Spike: Buffy!  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: You're here.  
  
Buffy: Where else would I be?  
  
Spike: I can explain.  
  
Buffy: Explain what?  
  
Spike: Well... Why I'm alive for one.  
  
Buffy: I'm not following you dear.  
  
Spike: Dear?  
  
Buffy: Yes. Dear. A term of endearment. Look it up. You are acting so strange.  
  
Spike: I'm acting strange? You're not at all surprised to see me?  
  
Buffy: No, not really.  
  
Spike: Andrew. I knew it. That little ponce told you didn't he?  
  
Buffy: Told me what? Sweetie you're scaring me.  
  
Spike: Buffy what's going on?  
  
Buffy: You want to know whats going on?  
  
Spike: At the moment? Yes, very much so.  
  
Buffy: What's going on is that you, my husband, are going to be late for work.  
  
Spike: (Wide eyed) Husband? Husband? Are you on crack woman?  
  
Buffy: No, But I'm beginning to think that you are. Now get dressed, you're chauffer is waiting to take you to the office.  
  
Buffy throws a shirt on over spike and begins to tie his tie.  
  
Spike: Chauffer? Office? Oh my god. I've had a relapse, I'm crazy again.  
  
Buffy: Crazy if you think this little act is gonna get you out of dinner with dad tonight.  
  
Spike: Dinner with dad? Right. Cause we're married in this hallucination.  
  
Buffy: You Are so weird.  
  
She finishes with his tie, and smiles.  
  
Spike: Don't care how good this is, I ain't goin with this hallucination anymore.  
  
Buffy shoots him a quizzical look and turns to leave. Spike tilts his head to watch her "back" as she leaves.  
  
Spike: Little bit longer couldn't hurt.  
  
INT. KITCHEN – DAY  
  
Buffy is at the stove making breakfeast. Spike slowly walks into the kitchen, fully dressed.  
  
Spike: Nice place we have here.  
  
Joyce enters the room and sits at the table.  
  
Joyce: I've always thought so.  
  
Spike: (Shocked) Joyce?  
  
Joyce: Yes?  
  
Spike: Nothin. Good to see you is all.  
  
Joyce. Are you feeling okay?  
  
Spike: Uh...yeah sure. Why?  
  
Joyce: For the past three years all you've ever called me is mom. Now it's suddenly Joyce?  
  
Spike: Sorry....mum. Just not feelin like myself is all.  
  
Buffy: He's playing crazy to get out of dinner with dad.  
  
Joyce: Ooh, I told you that doesn't work. Anyway Buffy, Remember I'll be home late tonight. I have another date with Rupert tonight.  
  
Buffy: That's the third time this week, you really like this guy don't you.  
  
Joyce: Maybe. Gotta go sweetie.  
  
She kisses Buffy on the cheek and leaves.  
  
Buffy: (Loud) Dawn, You're gonna be late for school!  
  
Dawn: (OS) Okay!  
  
Spike: And I'm gonna be late for work right?  
  
Buffy: Right.  
  
Spike: Kay, I'm starting to get this. Long as I'm here might as well play along. Chauffeur's outside?  
  
Buffy: Right.  
  
Spike: Okay then. See you....after work.  
  
He leaves the room and comes back in.  
  
Spike: I can go out in the sun right?  
  
Buffy: Right.  
  
Spike: Just chekin'.  
  
EXT. FRONT OF HOUSE – DAY  
  
Spike is walking toward the limmo.  
  
Spike: Okay, I'm married to Buffy, Joyce is alive and living with us, I'm human and have a job complete with chauffer. Whatever I'm on.... I gotta find a good supplier. This is....neat.  
  
The driver's side door opens and out steps Xander.  
  
Spike: Or not so much anymore. What are you doing here?  
  
Xander gets the door.  
  
Xander: Getting your door sir.  
  
Spike: (realizing) You're my Chauffer! Great then, Take me to work boy!  
  
Spike gets in and Xander closes the door.  
  
Spike: Say....Where do I work?  
  
INT. WOLFRAM AND HART – LOBBY  
  
Spike: (O.S.) Gee Didn't see that coming.  
  
ACT BREAK  
  
ACT THREE  
  
The elevator doors open and Spike slowly steps out.  
  
Spike: This should be interesting.  
  
An employee walks up to Spike.  
  
Employee: Sir, Ms. Nest is waiting in your office.  
  
Spike: Who?  
  
Employee: Your Secretary sir.  
  
Spike: Right. In my office?  
  
Employee: yes.  
  
Spike: Which is?  
  
Employee: (pointing) There.  
  
Spike: I knew that. Just testing you is all.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S OFFICE  
  
The door opens and Spike steps in. Standing by his desk is-  
  
Spike: Darla?  
  
Darla: Good morning Mr. Summers how are we today.  
  
Spike: Crazy, and you?  
  
Darla: Not bad. Your ten thirty has been moved to twelve fifteen and your eleven o'clock canceled.  
  
Spike: okay.  
He sits at his desk.  
  
Darla: Legal is having trouble with the Wilkins case again and needs you to sit in on the meeting today.  
  
Spike: I don't think I'm quite up for any meetings today.  
  
Darla: Why not.  
  
Spike: I'm kinda...not feeling like it is all.  
  
Darla: So...Cancel all your meetings?  
  
Spike:Yeah, do that.  
  
Darla: done.  
  
Spike is looking around the office.  
  
Darla: Something the matter sir?  
  
Spike: This is my office?  
  
Darla: Always has been. Why?  
  
Spike: Who decorated this place? It's terrible.  
  
Darla: Well at least it's not another basement.  
  
Spike: Thank god for that.  
  
Darla: Well I have some filing to do, so I'll leave you to...whatever it is you plan on doing today.  
  
She leaves.  
  
Spike: Now what?  
  
There is a knock at the door.  
  
Spike: in.  
  
Angel enters pushing a mail bin.  
  
Spike: Angel?! What are YOU doin in MY fantasy?  
  
Angel: (Nervous) What? Who?  
  
Spike: You. Angel.  
  
Angel: Uh no sir. My name's Liam.  
  
Spike: Liam? Not Angel?  
  
Angel: No sir. Besides, isn't Angel kind of a girl's name?  
  
Spike: Got that right. Tell me...Liam. What is it you do here at Wolfram and Hart?  
  
Liam looks down at his bin then up at Spike again.  
  
Spike: Right, You work in the mail room.  
  
Angel: Yes sir.  
  
He puts a stack of mail on Spike's desk and turns to leave.  
  
Spike: Wait.  
  
Angel: (Jumpy) Yes sir?  
  
Spike: I'm your boss right?  
  
Angel: Yes.  
  
Spike: Good then. Go fetch me a cup of coffee.  
  
Angel: Well sir, that's not really my job. I mean that's more suited for your-  
  
Spike: Are you talking back to me?  
  
Angel: No sir of course not it's just...just...  
  
Spike: Ju..ju...just what? You do as I say or your fired got it.  
  
Angel: Well.. I-  
  
Spike: (Yelling) GO!  
  
Liam yelps and runs out of the door frantaclly. Spike leans back in his chair and puts his feet up on the desk.  
  
Spike: I could get used to this.  
  
The intercom buzzes. Spike presses it.  
  
Spike: Yes?  
  
Darla: (O.S) Sir, Mrs. Burkle wishes to see you in her office.  
  
Spike: Didn't I say I wasn't up for any meeting to- wait, did you say Burkle?  
  
Darla: (O.S) Yes sir. From Practical Science.  
  
Spike: Fred.  
  
INT. FRED'S OFFICE  
  
Spike walks in and Fred is talking with a scientist. She waves to Spike.  
  
Fred: So, have it on my desk by the end of the day, kay?  
  
Scientist: Yes mam.  
  
He leaves  
  
Fred: Hey!  
  
Spike: Hey.  
  
The scientist is gone and Fred closes the door.  
  
Fred: (Seductive) Hey.  
  
She grabs him and passionately kisses him. He gives in at first, then soon breaks away.  
  
Spike: What are you doin?  
  
Fred: Kissing my boyfriend.  
  
Spike: Boyfriend?! Fred! I'm married. I think.  
  
Fred: So am I remember my husband? Tall and broody, British guy away on business. That never stopped us before.  
  
Spike: This isn't right. I love Buffy.  
  
Fred: But You love me too, right?  
  
Spike: God yess. I mean no! No, not no, yes! I mea... That isn't the point. None of this is real. And besides, you're dead!  
  
Fred: Could a dead girl do this?  
  
Fred takes off her lab coat to reveal that there is nothing on underneath.  
  
Spike: Quite a few I've known actually. Um... I gotta go.  
  
Spike bolts out of the door.  
  
Fred: Wait!  
  
INT. SPIKE'S OFFICE  
  
Spike is frantically pacing back and forth. Darla enters.  
  
Darla: You okay?  
  
Spike: No I'm not okay. Not in the least.  
  
Darla: What's wrong?  
  
Spike: What's Wrong?! I'm cheating on Buffy.  
  
Darla: With Fred.  
  
Spike: But I'm cheating on Buffy.  
  
Darla: What's the matter? You always wanted Buffy now you have her. You wanted Fred, and now you have her too. You have both the women you love. What's wrong with that. You get the geek and the Slayer all for the price of one.  
  
Spike: For the price of one? That doesn't even make any sense. What does- Wait a tick. What did you call Buffy?  
  
Darla: (Catching her mistake) Um-What?  
  
Spike: You called Buffy Slayer.  
  
Darla: No I didn't.  
  
Spike: Did too.  
  
Darla: No.  
  
Spike: Come to think of it, howd you know about the basements.  
  
Darla: Um... What basements.  
  
Spike: Before. I said I hated this office, and You said at least it wasn't another basement.  
  
Darla: I don't recall saying that.  
  
Spike: Come on, what's going on. Spill the beans Great Granny.  
  
Darla: Don't call me that Spike, I hate that, it's worse that when Drusilla- Damn!  
  
Spike: Uh-ha!  
  
Darla: Oops.  
  
ACT BREAK  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
Spike: I knew it was you. What's going on, I'm not insane and this ain't no dream.  
  
Darla: No your not, and no it's not.  
  
Spike: What is all this?  
  
Darla: It's the never place.  
  
Spike: Yeah, then where's Peter Pan and Capin Hook?  
  
Darla: That's never land you idiot. This is the Never place.  
  
Spike: Well, where is this.  
  
Darla: It isn't.  
  
Spike: Isn't what.  
  
Darla: Anywhere. This place doesn't exist. It never has and it never will. This place is what could never be.  
  
Spike: Speak English. What's going on?  
  
Darla: You've been chosen.  
  
Spike: Chosen? For what. By who?  
  
Darla: For the Powers That Be. I work for them now. It's my reward for dying with a soul.  
  
Spike: A soul? When did YOU get a soul?  
  
Darla: When I was Pregnant with Conner.  
  
Spike: Angel's son.  
  
Darla: Our son. I gave my life so he could live. The powers spared me from hell and made me their...messenger of sorts.  
  
Spike: Wait a minute. Angel died with a soul and he still went to Hell.  
  
Darla: He was sucked through a portal to hell, where'd you think he'd end up, Sunny Costa Rica?  
  
Spike: What's this got to do with me?  
  
Darla: The powers have decided to reveal your destiny to you.  
  
Spike: The Shanshu.  
  
Darla: sorry no. That's Angel's destiny. He may think he's signed it away, but you can't sign away your destiny, it doesn't work that way.  
  
Spike: So then, what's MY destiny.  
  
Darla: Your destiny fair William, is to help Angel achieve his.  
  
Spike: You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Darla: You are to remain by Angel's side and keep him on the right path.  
  
Spike: Oh it's a dream come true. How am I supposed to do that?  
  
Darla: By being his link to the powers.  
  
Spike: His link to the powers? What does- Oh no. Your not sticking any visions in my head.  
  
Darla: What's the matter Spike? Your already used to having mind splitting pains in your head.  
  
Spike: I don't want this. This isn't fair.  
  
Darla: is destiny ever?  
  
They both remain silent for a few moments.  
  
Spike: So what was with the whole fantasy world?  
  
Darla: The process of giving you the visions is a long and difficult one. It causes you to become unconscious. But with out anything to stimulate your brain activity you'd become a vegetable. So we gave you what you wanted. Or what we thought you wanted.  
  
Spike: wait a sec. Cordelia gave the visions to Angel. How am I- I'm not kissing Angel.  
  
Darla: Just close your eyes Spike.  
  
Spike closes his eyes and Darla touches his forhead.  
  
INT. WHEREHOUSE  
  
The demons are dragging Spike across the floor. Suddenly his eyes open.  
  
Spike: Payback time.  
  
INT. WHEREHOUSE  
  
Spike breaks the last demon's neck and wipes his hand.  
  
Spike: Job well done. Now-  
  
Before Spike can finish he grabs his head and screams in pain. We see flashes of several demons. Spike gets up and shakes it off.  
  
Spike: Bloody hell.  
  
TAG  
  
INT. MEETING ROOM  
  
Team Angel And the scoobies are arguing.  
  
Buffy: How do we know your not behind the army.  
  
Angel: How can you think that.  
  
Buffy: How can I think that the head of Wolfram and Hart would send a demon army after us? Hmmm, I don't know.  
  
Angel: I told you were not with Wolfram and Hart any more.  
  
Buffy: And I'm supposed to take your word for that.  
  
Angel: Buffy. It's me. And I need you're help.  
  
Spike: (O.S) No you don't  
  
Everyone turns to see Spike.  
  
Buffy: Spike? How-  
  
Spike: There'll be time for explanations later love, but right now theres a matter to discuss.  
  
Lorne: What matter, where were you.  
  
Spike: Learning.  
  
Angel: Learning what?  
  
Spike: Everything. Why cordelia gave you her powers, what you're supposed to do with them.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Spike: The senior partners.  
  
Angel: What about the Senior Partners?  
  
Spike: You're gonna kill em'. You're gonna kill all of em'.  
  
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
JARED BLOCK


End file.
